His Butler
by Zoni
Summary: When his household staff fails to get a photo of Sebastian, Ciel decides to take matters into his own hands. All he has to do is find Sebastian standing still for ten seconds. What better place than the butler's bedroom? Sebastian/Ciel
1. Chapter One

**His Butler  
**_By Zoni and Midnight Voyager_

Ciel Phantomhive was annoyed. He had given his servants a very simple job, and they had still managed to screw it up. All that they had to do was take a simple picture of Sebastian. It couldn't be that hard, could it? After an entire day of trying to take his picture, his staff had come up with nothing. The level of incompetence that this demonstrated was beyond comprehension. In the end, he had ordered Sebastian to allow himself to be photographed, and even then, the picture had been destroyed! It was a matter of pride, now. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. It wasn't just that Ciel wanted a photo of his butler, either. He wanted to see what the cursed camera would reveal in the photo. Sebastian's most prized otherworldly thing. What would the picture reveal? Those thoughts swirled through Ciel's mind as he carried the camera down the stairs towards the secret passage that lead to Sebastian's bed chambers.

Since Sebastian's arrival at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel had only been inside his room twice. The first time had been when he showed the butler his new accommodations. The second had been to tell Sebastian that he would be replacing some of the furnishings in the room, citing the fact that they were rather neglected. Sebastian had assured him that it wasn't necessary, but Ciel had insisted. After all, he had ulterior motives.

The small mirror that hung over the wash basin had been replaced with a much larger one that now hung on the wall several feet away. Behind it, a door opened into a small hallway that was hidden from sight. Sebastian wasn't aware of that, though. The passage had only been added as a precautionary measure. With the occasional danger they faced, a hiding place so close to his butler's sleeping quarters had seemed sensible. The mirror that had been placed over the door would also allow him to see into Sebastian's bed chambers without being seen. It really hadn't been intended for the purpose that it was being put to on this night, but that last minute addition would now allow Ciel to carry out his revenge. That photograph had been incredibly humiliating, and even the servants had seen it. It clearly showed everyone precisely what was most important to the young earl - the very butler that had managed to take the photo. Ciel could feel his face burning at the memory of the satisfied smirk that had crossed the demon's face as he had shown his young master the photo.

"As if he's my most treasured person or any reason other than the contract," Ciel huffed, brushing off the memory. He set the camera on the floor and opened the hidden panel in the hallway that allowed him access to the secret room. Quietly, he closed the door behind him. Turning around, he noticed that there was light coming through the mirror. Sebastian was still awake. It really shouldn't have surprised him. Ciel set the camera so that it was facing into the butler's room and took a seat on the chair that he had left in the passage. Quietly, he blew out the candle that he had brought with him. The earl figured that it wouldn't take his butler much time to unwind from his day. At least, that's what he hoped. Ciel didn't want to spend the entire night waiting to take a damn picture.

In his room, Sebastian seemed to be finishing up his duties for the day. Ciel watched, mostly uninterested, as the taller man paced across the room to his desk and rifled through some papers that were in a drawer. Apparently satisfied with what he found, he took a candle that had been sitting on the desk and used it to light an oil lamp. He quickly adjusted the wick so that the light wasn't too bright before blowing out his candle. Taking his time, he walked across the room to his dresser and unfastened the pocket watch from his waistcoat. He carefully laid it down in a ceramic dish on top of the dresser.

From his hiding place, Ciel sighed and sat back in his chair. At this rate, it was going to take all night for the butler to just make it to bed, let alone sleep. He hadn't really counted on the butler being still awake, much less still wearing his day clothes. It was true that Sebastian slept only as a luxury, but Ciel had figured that the butler would at least rest for an hour or two. It was possible that he was wrong. Maybe Sebastian would just head back to the butler room and continue going over the list of expenses that he had been working on earlier. Ciel could feel himself glowering. That would totally figure, and he wouldn't put it past Sebastian to further ruin his night without even knowing.

Instead, Sebastian sat down on the bed. He took off his shoes and neatly set them underneath the bed. Just as methodically, he reached down and unfastened his socks and braces and set both items on the blankets next to him, folding the socks neatly before laying them down. As Sebastian stood back up, Ciel wondered momentarily if he really ought to sit here and watch Sebastian get himself dressed for bed. It wasn't that Ciel would leave, per se, but there was really no need for him to watch the butler's evening routine. He just needed to be here when the man was asleep, after all. Ciel's thoughts were cut short the instant Sebastian sunk his teeth into the fabric of his left glove. It was impossible to take his eyes off the way that Sebastian pulled the glove from his hand, revealing the binding mark of the contract and black nails. Ciel stared. He had seen the butler do this in battle before, but... Does he always take his gloves off like that?

Both gloves were tucked away neatly in a drawer. The slender fingers that had been kept in the gloves quickly moved to unfasten the buttons on Sebastian's coat. Each tiny button was undone with the utmost care, fingers gliding over the smooth surfaces before the tall man shrugged and allowed the jacket to slide down to his finger tips. For a long moment, Sebastian simply stood like that in the dim light, letting the fabric slide down his arms. Just as the edges of it reached his finger tips, he pulled the coat off and folded it neatly over one arm before hanging it over the end of his brass bed frame.

It wasn't very often that Ciel saw Sebastian without his jacket. In the lamp light, he cut a very handsome figure. His waist coat wasn't incredibly tight, but the way it pressed down on the linen of the shirt beneath it made Ciel wish that the butler would take both of them off. The instant that this thought crossed his mind, Ciel flushed with embarrassment. It wasn't like he was enjoying watching this, or anything like that. Of course not. Anyway, if he looked away for too long, he might miss his opportunity. He just wanted Sebastian to hurry up and get into bed, and to...

The train of thought stopped almost before it started. Sebastian's slender fingers drifted down and began to unfasten the ivory buttons on his waistcoat, pushing them through the button holes in a way that took Ciel's mind completely off the camera next to him. When the vest fell open, Sebastian slid the garment easily down his arms until it reached his elbows. As if he were stretching, he pulled one arm out and flexed his hand before reaching around and pulling the garment entirely off the other arm as well. It quickly joined the jacket on the bed frame.

The annoying heat in Ciel's body wasn't going away. The way that Sebastian's hands smoothed out the fabric of his shirt, running down his chest and following the natural contours of his body, was having a distinct reaction on the earl. His annoyance at the situation was quickly becoming a battle with his instincts, and he cursed when he shifted his position on the chair. This was no time to be getting aroused. Only Sebastian could turn the every day routine of getting ready for bed into something like this. That being said, Ciel was no longer considering delaying his vigil until the man fell asleep. Walking around the mansion in his current state, it would only figure that he'd run into MeyRin or something like that. No, it was just better to sit and wait it out as Sebastian finished getting undressed. The earl stared at the handsome butler in the next room. No, it wasn't the waiting that was going to be the problem. Not at all. He swallowed hard as Sebastian hooked a finger around the knot in his tie and pulled it sharply to loosen it, tilting his head as he did so. After loosening the tie, he pulled it apart and set it down on the blankets next to him.

Moving down his body, Sebastian reached for the clips of his suspenders and unfastened them. He tossed the straps over his shoulder, letting the clips hit the floor with a soft clicking sound. While the suspenders had held the pants up, it was clear that they weren't needed. Sebastian's pants sagged slightly, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. If he was concerned about them falling, it didn't show in his expression. Rather than remove the pants, he began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Even before the shirt was removed, it was easy to see the shape of his body through the linen with the lamp light shining on him from behind. The demon took exquisite care with each button, pushing it through the button hole and then spreading the shirt apart a little at a time as he moved down his chest.

Ciel could feel his heart beating in his chest as he watched Sebastian work. The butler pulled the shirt open when he had undone half the buttons. A smooth, pale hand ran across the muscles and skin from just open his ribs all the way up to his slender neck. He tilted his lead, letting the fingers follow the motion. Ciel's mouth dropped over as he listened to the quiet moan that followed. The butler's slender fingers traced across his skin as his other hand reached up to join the first. Slowly, he rubbed his neck and then let his fingers drift down across his chest until they came back to rest upon the remaining buttons on the shirt. His breath came in heavy pants as he finished unbuttoning it. With a sharp tug, he pulled it free of his trousers. As he slid the garment off, the dim light from the oil lamp flickered across the outline of each and every one of his muscles. His entire body was as perfect as a work of art. Sebastian folded the shirt and put it on top of his waistcoat. Then, he turned and looked into the mirror.

For a chilling instant, Ciel thought that the butler was staring at him. Then, he realized that Sebastian was looking at himself in the mirror, studying his own reflection. Seizing the opportunity, Ciel moved as quickly as he could to the camera. He slid the cap off and counted out ten seconds before he replaced the cap over the lens. He had his photo.

In the other room, Sebastian smiled to himself as if remembering something amusing. Ciel knew that he should take the camera and leave. After all, he had accomplished his goal. Even bent over the camera, however, he couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Turning away from the mirror, Sebastian walked slowly toward the wash basin and poured water from the matching pitcher into its bowl. He bent over and splashed some of the water onto his face, washing himself off before he stood up again. Instead of reaching for a hand towel to dry his skin, however, he picked up a sponge. Dipping just the tip of it into the water, he let it soak up some of the moisture before raising it and pressing it to his neck. Sebastian's eyes drifted closed and his mouth fell open with an audible groan as the water trailed down the smooth planes of his chest. The hand that wasn't holding the sponge reached up and followed the streams of water as they ran down his skin. He pulled the sponge down his chest, biting his lip as he rubbed the rough surface across his nipples. The fingers on his other hand followed, rubbing soft circles across the hardened nubs. He paused for a moment, flicking one nipple and letting out a quiet groan. The sponge moved down, brushing along the very top of his trousers. His entire stomach was highlighted by the light reflecting off the droplets of water. Sebastian set the sponge back down into the basin, letting little droplets of water drip down onto his body as he went. The wet tips of his fingers pressed into his skin as he lifted his fingers back to his neck and began to drag them slowly down his chest.

Sebastian leaned back heavily against the wall across from the mirror, affording Ciel a completely open view of exactly what he was doing. The young earl sat captivated, unable to think straight as he watched his butler run fingernails teasingly down his rib cage and across his stomach, ever closer to the growing bulge that pressed outwards in his black trousers. Ciel bit his lip to quiet a groan as he reached down and touched his own erection through his dressing gown and night shirt. Every time that Sebastian let out one of his quiet moans or arched his back as he ran a fingertip over one of his pale nipples, Ciel was forced to bite back a groan. It was a miracle that he hadn't been detected. Sebastian really was breathtaking. As humiliating as it was, Ciel knew it was probably time to stop denying the fact that he wanted the man. It was torture just watching the way the demon's breath caught when his fingers ran over an extra sensitive spot. Ciel wanted to know what those long, slender fingers would feel like if they were touching his own skin. Ciel leaned back in the chair, slowly losing himself to that fantasy. Even through the fabric, every stroke of his own fingers still felt like electricity.

Pressed up against the wall, Sebastian tilted his head back. His throat was completely exposed, and his black fingernails made a stark contrast against his pale skin. Ciel had no idea what it was that the butler was picturing, but whatever it was, he was obviously enjoying it. The demon was stroking his own erection. Even through the fabric of the pants, Ciel could see the outline of his butler's penis. Every single stroke of Sebastian's fingers seemed like a mocking imitation of Ciel's own. Sebastian's back arched and he pressed his face against against the wall as he circled the tip of his cock with his fingertips.

At this rate, Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to last long. The sight of Sebastian panting the way he was and touching himself was almost too much to bear. The butler's long, sensual strokes had devolved into his hips rolling sensuously against the pressure of his hand. His fingers had wandered up to the waistline of his pants. They played along the edge for just a moment before descending out of sight. Even with Sebastian's trousers obscuring the details, just the thought of what he was doing sent a shock through Ciel's body. The boy unfastened his dressing gown and pushed it aside, leaving just the night shirt between his own hand and the insistent problem in his own lap. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his arousal, swirling his fingers around the tip before he began stroking in earnest.

Outside of the hidden room, Sebastian's eyes were half-closed in pleasure as his fingers played along his length. With his other hand, he pinched one of his nipples and then dragged his fingernails to the other side, repeating what he had just done. He hissed, and his strokes became even more urgent. With one last moan, Sebastian's entire body went rigid as he finally pushed himself over the edge.

Watching Sebastian come was enough to push Ciel to the brink. He groaned, collapsing in the chair as a hot, wet stain expanded across the lap of his nightshirt. He panted, willing his breath to return to normal. Slowly, he lifted the eyes to look up at where Sebastian was. The butler had sunk to the floor and now sat with his legs spread wide. As Ciel watched, Sebastian lifted the hand that he had been stroking himself with up to his lips. The demon smirked and flicked his tong along his fingers, sensuously licking them clean. As he did so, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. No, not his reflection, Ciel realized. Sebastian was staring straight at him. Clouded with lust, the demon's red eyes had a knowing look in them that sent a chill down Ciel's spine, a chill completely different from the ones that man had inspired only moments before. The bastard was staring at him, even though it shouldn't have been possible. A surge of panic wound its way through his body and Ciel darted for the door of the hidden room, running back towards his bed chambers as fast as he could. In the hidden room, the camera sat forgotten.

~(*)~

The next morning, Ciel woke to Sebastian throwing the curtains open and letting the sunlight pour onto his bed. As polite as ever, Sebastian quickly set out a fresh change of clothes for his master as he greeted him. "Good morning, young master. This morning I have prepared Kyoei green tea that has been imported from Japan. I have paired it with poached salmon and dill sauce, as well as freshly picked garden greens in a lightly spiced vinaigrette. I thought it might be a nice change for you to take breakfast in the garden."

"That's fine." Ciel watched the butler suspiciously. Hadn't Sebastian found out that he'd been watched the night before? If he had, the man showed no signs of it now. If anything, all of this was disturbingly routine. Ciel breathed a small sigh of relief. It was possible, he supposed, that his imagination had gotten the best of him. Sebastian helped Ciel dress and then escorted him out tot he garden, where the light breakfast was waiting for him. After he had finished eating, the butler briefed him on the schedule for the day and asked if there were any additional duties that he needed to perform. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happening.

The first class of the day was to be on the subject of etiquette, with the loathsome Mrs. Marjoram. She wouldn't arrive until nearly noon, however, and Ciel had other business to take care of for the company. He made his way into the office to look over the recent business ledgers for the Funtom Company. As he neared the desk, a creeping sense of doom settled itself in the pit of his stomach. There, on top of the desk, lay a photo. Walking around the desk, Ciel picked it up and stared at it. The background of the photo was thrown into shadow, but the dimness only served to highlight the pale subject. Centered in the frame was Sebastian, shirtless and smirking. It was the photo that Ciel had taken the night before. "Shit."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Ciel held the photo tightly in his hand as he sank back into his office chair. With the eye that wasn't covered by his eye patch, he studied the details in it. Sebastian's body stood out brightly against the dim background. There was no doubt about it, Sebastian really had known that Ciel had been watching him. The bastard had even found the camera. Setting the device and the photo on his desk was a taunt above any other that Sebastian had dared to pull. What if MeyRin had found the picture while she was dusting? Ciel's uncovered eye glanced over the image once more, this time with anger. He had gone through all that trouble, and the damned image didn't even show anything unexpected. It had not revealed Sebastian's most prized otherworldly thing. That was a secondary humiliation that he couldn't tolerate. This would have to be dealt with.

That brought up another question, however. How did you punish an immortal butler? It wasn't as if he could simply suspend the man's pay for a week. Sebastian had never needed more than a gentle reprimand so far, but this situation was... different. This would require tact if he didn't want the other servants catching wind of what had happened. It would be best if he could take care of this in private, when the rest of the household was either busy or asleep.

The young earl's eyes dropped once more to the photograph in his hand. His fingers pressed it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Without wanting to, Ciel was able to picture everything that had happened the night before. It was all too easy to see the droplets of water sliding down Sebastian's skin or remember the way that the older man had gasped when he touched himself. It was ridiculous. The entire situation was out of control. When he talked to Sebastian, he would have to order him to never mention any of this again. Before he could take care of that, however, there were more menial tasks to tend to. After all, he still had his afternoon classes ahead of him. For now, he would put the photo in his desk, out of sight and out of mind.

Dinner was later than usual that evening. It had been entirely due to Lau. The Chinese man and his under-dressed cohort had shown up in the middle of tea and, like a good host, Ciel had indulged that one whim. Not before asking him to leave repeatedly, however, but he _had_ indulged it nonetheless. He had expected that his guests would leave after the scones had vanished and conversation drew to a close. Instead, Lau had insisted on staying for dinner. Determined to eat without interruption, Ciel had opted to waste nearly four hours in trying to get rid of his unwanted company. When the guests had gone, he had finally ordered Sebastian to bring him dinner in the office so that he could finish up the work that he had missed thanks to Lau's interruption.

After finishing off his meal and clearing away his dessert, he watched as Sebastian picked up the fine china plate and turned to leave. "Sebastian, stop. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian paused several feet from the desk and turned patiently to look at Ciel.

Ciel gestured towards the camera that now sat on one corner of his desk, opposite his doll house. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Why, that is Sir Talbot's camera, which you purchased at auction. Was there something you needed to take a photo of?"

"Don't be coy with me, Sebastian." Ciel stared at the butler. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you put that photo on my desk?"

Sebastian smiled warmly at Ciel. "I found the camera outside of my room and noticed that there was an undeveloped photo inside. So, I had the film developed for your convenience. The camera belongs on your desk, does it not? I was merely trying to be helpful."

Ignoring Sebastian's response, Ciel snapped, "Why the _hell_ did you put that photo on my desk?"

Sebastian's expression changed into one of feigned surprise. "Oh, I am sorry. Was there something else that you would have liked me to do with it, my lord?"

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. He could feel a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks as he looked up at the butler. This entire conversation had already dragged on too long. Ciel suspected that Sebastian might be enjoying it a bit too much, anyway. It was time to end this. "You are never to do anything like this again. You are also never to speak about what happened. To anyone. That is an order. Do you understand, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel waited for a moment, expecting Sebastian to say something else. However, Sebastian simply bowed and removed the dessert plate from the room. All things considered, that entire conversation had gone much more smoothly than expected.

~(*)~

With dinner concluded and the rest of his paperwork sorted, Ciel only had to spend a few more minutes in his office to check over the days work. Shortly after vanishing with the plates, Sebastian returned. The butler bowed. "It is time to prepare for bed, young master. I have taken the liberty of drawing a bath for you."

"I will be there in just a moment," Ciel said with a nod. He slid open the top drawer of his desk to put away the last of his business ledgers. As he did, his eyes fell on the photo that was still sitting atop the other papers that were in the drawer. The image caused a flush to spread over his cheeks. Ciel forced himself to ignore his reaction and shoved the last ledger over top of the photo. With one last look towards the drawer, he stood up and followed Sebastian out of the room.

Once in the bathroom, Ciel suddenly longed for the hot water that he could see steaming in the tub. It had been a very long day, and a bath was typically a good way to relax. There was only one problem. He swallowed hard as Sebastian knelt on the floor in front of him. The butler began to undo Ciel's jacket, followed by his waistcoat. Ciel looked away momentarily, but found himself unable to look away for long. He glanced down at the slender fingers that worked quickly to undo the buttons. It really didn't help that every time he saw Sebastian's hands, the only thing he could think of was the butler taking his own shirt off the night before. The way that those pale hands had drifted across his skin before he had... Ciel shook his head, willing the images in his mind to vanish.

"Are you okay, young master?" Sebastian looked up from where he was collecting Ciel's trousers, folding them neatly as he went.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." The earl quickly climbed into the tub, forcing himself to concentrate on the job of getting clean. Relaxing with Sebastian in the room might be an impossibility, but he had to try. He reached for the lump of lavender soap and the sponge that sat on the brass stand beside the bath tub and quickly set about washing himself. He made sure to clean as much of his skin as he could reach very thoroughly, wondering if he could put off running into this situation for a day or two if he did a particularly good job. When he had finished scrubbing everywhere that he could reach, Sebastian quickly knelt beside the bath tub and took the sponge from him, as he did every time that Ciel bathed. It was only then that Ciel realized that Sebastian was talking to him. "What did you say, Sebastian?"

"Young master, you need to pay attention when I am telling you about the schedule for tomorrow's events." Sebastian sighed heavily and squeezed the water out of the sponge before he dipped it into the bath water and lathered it with soap. "I was telling you that it might be advisable to reschedule your appointment with Mr. Dunham from Hamley's Toy Warehouse in the light of the visit of Herr Von Fossen from Vienna tomorrow."

"That's right. He's coming to..." Ciel was becoming acutely aware of the texture of the sponge that Sebastian was slowly rubbing in circles on his back. "He's coming to go over the finances for the new branch of the Funtom Company.

"I thought that Mr. Dunham was supposed to be paying us a visit on Friday. Why would we need to move the... the..." Sebastian's fingertips were gliding across Ciel's neck and shoulders. The butler swirled the sponge over Ciel's shoulders once more and then ran the hand all the way down Ciel's spine, scraping over the small of his back and sending a shudder through his body. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

Sebastian sat back on his heels and quirked an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is!" Ciel said quickly. "Just repeat what you said."

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the morning. You are obviously exhausted from the day's activities."

Ciel sighed, unable to bother with telling Sebastian off. It was ridiculous that he was getting so distracted by something like having his back scrubbed. Sebastian had been helping him like this for nearly two years now. He should be used to it. It wasn't as if he had enjoyed watching Sebastian last night or anything like that. Ciel knew that he was a developing young man. Things like that just... happened. It was natural. He certainly wasn't enjoying Sebastian's hands on his back just now. Not at all.

Ciel closed his eyes and focused on how completely and utterly he was not enjoying Sebastian's hand moving the sponge slowly across his skin. He tried to think about something, anything else. Had he remembered to send off the business proposal to the manager of the new toy store in Cheddar that wanted to carry Funtom Company products? He knew that if he hadn't, he'd have to send it out by the following Monday and... it was just no good, he just could not keep his mind off the butler. Apparently, Sebastian had noticed that as well. When Ciel opened his eyes, he found Sebastian staring at him with his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Young master, are you certain that you are feeling well? Your skin is very flushed, and I am concerned that you might be coming down with a fever." Sebastian reached a hand forward to feel Ciel's forehead.

"I'M FINE!" Ciel said loudly, and he shot straight up in the bath tub so quickly that he nearly fell over. He wobbled momentarily and then steadied himself. "I'm done with my bath, Sebastian."

If Sebastian thought that any of this was strange, he didn't say so. He did stare at Ciel strangely for a moment, though, before going to fetch a towel. He draped it around Ciel's shoulders and then went to retrieve the earl's dressing gown from the table by the door. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as the butler turned his back. He toweled himself off as quickly as possible, not caring if he hadn't quite gotten his hair as dry as it could possibly be. When Sebastian returned, however, he simply whisked the towel out of Ciel's hands and began to dry Ciel off himself. He started by rubbing the boy's hair until the earl thought that he might go bald. Then, he ran the towel down Ciel's neck and chest, working to get all of the moisture off of his skin.

Ciel bit his lip as he watched Sebastian. The butler was completely professional in his demeanor, but that didn't stop the fact that it was quickly becoming impossible for Ciel to avoid thinking about the night before. He could have sworn that Sebastian had fully looked him up and down before sliding the dressing gown over his shoulders. Perhaps he had imagined it. Ciel leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling when Sebastian knelt down to tie the dressing gown closed. With so much trouble keeping his mind off the man in front of him, the last thing that Ciel needed was to see Sebastian's hands only inches away from the very part of his body that was causing him so much trouble.

Sebastian extinguished the oil lamp in the room and used a candle to light the way back into Ciel's chambers. In short order, he replenished the lamps in this room and picked up the night shirt that he had selected earlier. Sebastian laid the garment down on top of Ciel's duvet and then waited patiently for Ciel to come to stand beside the bed. "Are you ready to get dressed for bed, master?"

Ciel was hit with a terrible realization as he stood there and watched him. While Sebastian may have been a presence in the bath, now he was the only thing that stood between Ciel and sleep. Ciel forced himself to calm down, taking a couple of deep breaths and willing his heart to beat more slowly. He was the Earl of Phantomhive. He would not be reduced to a pile of quivering embarrassment. Sebastian had helped him dress for bed since the very night that the contract had been arranged. Tonight was no different. Even if the butler was causing him to become... distracted, he would deal with it. On his own. After Sebastian had left.

"I'm ready." Ciel held his arms up and allowed Sebastian to untie the dressing gown and slide it off his shoulders. It was quickly replaced by the light linen of the night shirt, which hung open in the front. Biting his lip, Ciel cursed silently to himself. He had hoped that it would be one of the of the shirts that only had two or three buttons at the neck. With the way his luck was going, it figured that Sebastian would have selected something like this. The damn butler would have to fasten every single button, all the way down to his knees. Not that Sebastian seemed to mind. He had that same irritatingly complacent smile on his face that he always had when there was something going on.

Standing in front of his master, Sebastian had already started to fasten the buttons at Ciel's neck. Rather than focus on Sebastian, Ciel tried to stare at something else in the room. The pattern in the wallpaper was boring and plain. He couldn't focus on that. Little by little, his eyes kept drifting back down towards the hands on his chest. Even though he was supposed to be fastening buttons, Sebastian would stop to smooth out wrinkles that had formed in the fabric, barely letting his fingertips touch the material except to correct the flaw. Every movement of his hands kept bringing back the memories from the night before. Ciel could easily picture Sebastian licking his lips or running his hands across his pale chest. Just the thought of that made his body ache. His skin felt flushed and feverish. He knew that he was in trouble.

Sebastian's fingers hovered just over Ciel's navel, less than an inch away from his soft skin. Even if the garment had been fastened the entire way down, it would have been easy to tell just how aroused Ciel was. Sebastian had to have noticed, but it didn't seem like he had. All that he was doing was continuing to button the night shirt while he smiled in that infuriating manner. He was so damn close that Ciel could even feel the man's breath against his skin, and it was driving him crazy. Ignoring him wasn't helping anything, either. It was just making it worse.

"Sebastian, stop."

"Is everything okay, my lord?" Sebastian stopped precisely where he was on the buttons and turned his face to look up at Ciel.

"Yes. I just..." Ciel's voice trailed off as he returned the butler's even gaze. Sebastian was in front of him, bent down on one knee. As he looked down at the demon, Ciel's mind was racing. He had never expected to feel this way towards anyone, really, and certainly not a man. Most definitely not Sebastian. If he had thought the situation had gotten out of hand earlier, now he knew for certain. There was no reason that this needed to go any further. He should tell Sebastian that he would finish dressing himself, and ask the butler to leave. Anything else would be wrong, indecent, and out of the question. Instead, he said, "Touch me."

"What did you say, young master? Sebastian raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised to hear such words come out of his master's mouth.

"Bastard." Ciel looked away, unable to meet the demon's eyes. "You heard what I said."

"Are you sure that is what you want, master? For me to touch you?"

Blushing furiously, Ciel snapped, "Don't make me beg for it, Sebastian."

Sebastian tilted his head in a distinctly feline manner, reminding Ciel of something cunning and evil. The butler reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through Ciel's soft hair, brushing a few stray strands away from the boy's right eye. "Young master, haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?"

Frustration rose in Ciel's body as he stared down into the demon's red eyes. "This is an order. Touch me."

"And how would you like for me to touch you? Are you needing a relaxing massage to help you sleep, master?" His fingers drifted down the side of Ciel's face to run across the boy's neck and down the chest of his night shirt. "Or would you prefer something a little bit more... carnal?"

"What you did last night... I... I want to feel that." Ciel's voice was quiet, but his gaze never wavered.

"Like this?" Sebastian raised a single gloved finger and pressed it to Ciel's skin, just under the last button that he had fastened. Slowly, he drew it down the boy's body, pressing the digit easily into the skin above the earl's arousal. When Ciel gasped, Sebastian pressed his palm flat to Ciel's stomach and dragged his hand up under the nightshirt. He rubbed circles around Ciel's nipples, mimicking his own actions from the night before.

Under his touch, Ciel was already writhing. His small struggles only widened his butler's smile. Ciel licked his lips to wet them, and then said, "Take off your gloves."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian leaned back and brought one hand up to his lips, his eyes never leaving Ciel's. Very carefully, the demon bit down on the tip of the glove and slowly pulled his hand out from the inside, letting the fingers slip free. He repeated the motion with the other hand and then placed both gloves on the nightstand beside the bed. As soon as the gloves were out of the way, he reached back and placed both of his hands on Ciel's stomach. His fingers reached up and brushed over the boy's chest, tracing patterns all the way up to Ciel's shoulders. The contact was brief, however, as Sebastian pulled his hands back and sighed. "We should probably remove this obstacle."

Sebastian now slowly worked to unfasten every button he had just closed. With each small movement, his hands drifted across his master's skin. As he worked his way up the boy's chest, he pressed much closer than he needed to. The demon seemed to delight in drawing out the little sounds from the back of his master's throat as he brushed up against him. Every once and a while, he would lean in and nip at the skin he had just revealed, watching the muscles underneath shiver at the touch.

With only one button left, Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's stomach. A spark of electricity wound its way down Ciel's spine the instant that his demon's lips began moving. Unable to stop himself, Ciel groaned. Sebastian licked and kissed his way up Ciel's chest until he reached that last button. As he unfastened it, Sebastian pressed a hot kiss to his master's neck and then dragged his lips up to meet Ciel's. His tongue ran across the boy's soft lips before pushing its way in to steal a taste. When he pulled away, he whispered in his master's ear, "Isn't that much better, my lord? Now I have nothing in the way."

Ciel ignored that comment and leaned up to kiss Sebastian, boldly pressing his lips to the demon's and gasping in surprise when Sebastian responded hungrily. Ciel's smaller hands reached forward and tried to push Sebastian's jacket off of his shoulders. It was harder than it looked. Sebastian smiled against his lips and barely pulled away to ask, "Would you like some assistance with that, young master?"

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to take it off on his own, Ciel nodded. "Take the jacket off."

Sebastian stood up from where he had been kneeling and slid the jacket easily off his shoulders, laying it on top of the bed. He reached up and began to unfasten his waistcoat, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait," Ciel said, his voice quiet. "Let me do that." Carefully, his smaller fingers worked to push the small mother of pearl buttons through their catches. It wasn't as smooth, nor as captivating, as watching Sebastian do it. Even so, Ciel enjoyed the feeling of control that it gave him to know that the butler was doing this because his master wanted it.

When all of the buttons were undone, Sebastian slid the waistcoat off and added it to his jacket. The butler reached up and loosened the tie around his neck, knowing that his master was not tall enough to undo it on his own. As Sebastian pulled that off, Ciel quickly worked to unfasten the clips to his suspenders. Sebastian shrugged the straps over his shoulders. Encountering the same problem that had occurred with the tie, Sebastian worked to undo the first few buttons on his crisp, white shirt. Once he reached the center of his chest, Ciel's hands came up and began to undo the buttons for him. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Sebastian ran his hands through Ciel's hair and down to the boy's shoulders, letting his fingertips explore the skin that they found there.

When Ciel finished unbuttoning the shirt, he pushed the garment aside and placed his hands on Sebastian's chest. For a long moment, the two of them stood like that. The feel of Sebastian's skin, so hot and full of life under his hands, was captivating to Ciel.

"My young master has not done this sort of thing... willingly... with another person, I think," Sebastian said, his voice quiet as he continued touching Ciel. Ciel turned to look up at him, one eyebrow arched. At this, Sebastian added, "Unless, perhaps, with Miss Elizabeth..."

"You can't be serious," Ciel made a noise of disgust. Even with the sound he made, however, he didn't stop what he was doing with his hands. He dragged his fingernails across Sebastian's chest, smirking when the butler hissed in response. "She's a child."

Sebastian ran his tongue across his lips and looked down at the earl. "Oh? And what about you, young master?"

"Do you think I am a child, Sebastian?" He did not look away from Sebastian. He wanted to be able to gauge the man's reaction to the question.

Sebastian thought about this for a moment, no longer moving his hands. After a brief silence, he responded. "No, my lord. You have not been a child since the night I found you."

"Then what am I?" Ciel's fingertips had reached the top of Sebastian's trousers. He traced lines in the soft skin there. In front of him, Sebastian knelt back down on one knee. As Sebastian moved downwards, Ciel let his hands drift up until his arms were about the butler's shoulders.

Sebastian's eyes were warm and almost gentle as he regarded Ciel. "You are my master." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ciel's. A growl sounded in the back of his throat as the boy returned the kiss, eager and inexperienced. He gasped as Sebastian's arms wrapped around him and lifted him up onto the bed.

Pulling away, Ciel's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you." Sebastian's tongue moved away from Ciel's mouth as he worked his way down the boy's neck. Little sparks of energy seemed to dance across Ciel's skin as his butler stopped and nipped at his throat. Sebastian's hands roamed across Ciel's stomach and legs, finding every sensitive spot and making the earl moan. "This _is_ what you were wanting, is it not?"

"Yes, but I was... oh." Ciel's eyes went wide and his mouth fell slack as Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his arousal. When he gasped, he could feel Sebastian smile against his neck. Slowly, Sebastian's fingers worked his length in long, even strokes. As he touched him, Sebastian kissed and licked his way across Ciel's skin. He teased one nipple before traveling down Ciel's chest, using his free hand to trace the outline of the boy's body as he went. Sebastian trailed these touches across Ciel's stomach, pausing only to dip his tongue into the Ciel's navel. Under his hands and mouth, Ciel was in heaven. Sebastian pulled away momentarily and Ciel looked up in confusion to see what he was doing. The confusion vanished as he watched Sebastian's mouth fasten around his cock. The sweet warmth that he felt quickly gave away to a maddening heat as the suction consumed him. Every flick of the butler's tongue brought him that much closer to the edge. The long, pale fingers that Ciel had been so fascinated with the night before now stroked along his chest and stomach, adding to the marvelous friction between his legs. Sebastian pulled back far enough to flick his tongue over the slit at the tip of Ciel's cock before pulling all of him back into his mouth. It was almost more than Ciel could take. His back arched and his entire body tightened up as he came in Sebastian's mouth. For a long moment, Ciel simply laid there, panting. Eventually, he sighed. "Dammit, Sebastian. Is there anything you aren't skilled with?"

Sebastian's fingertips drifted lazily across Ciel's skin. As the earl watched, the butler wiped a couple of drops of white fluid from the corner of his mouth with one finger and licked it clean. Sebastian smiled. "Something like this is fundamental for any butler of the Phantomhive household, my lord."

Ciel huffed lightly, and then looked seriously at Sebastian, who was still bent over the bed. "You still haven't..."

"Would you like to touch me, as well, young master?"

Ciel nodded wordlessly and sat up. He reached forward and unfastened the button on Sebastian's trousers. Working together, they removed the trousers and his undergarments. As soon as the clothing was out of the way, Ciel reached forward and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's length. His hands weren't as steady as his demon's, and he was inexperienced, but Sebastian moaned heavily as Ciel began to touch him. As Ciel touched him, Sebastian reached out to touch Ciel as well. He seemed to delight in just touching skin and hair, anything that he could reach. With every motion of Ciel's hands on his cock, Sebastian's breath came in increasingly heavier pants. Soon, Sebastian stopped him.

Looking up at Sebastian in confusion, Ciel asked, "Sebastian?"

"Please wait here for a moment, master." The demon bent over, running his tongue along the edge of Ciel's ear, sending a shudder down his spine. He vanished for an instant, leaving a faint breeze in his wake. A few seconds later, he reappeared carrying a small glass jar with lettering embossed on it. Vaseline. He unscrewed the lid and set the jar down on the night stand beside the bed. "Young master, please scoot up closer to the pillows."

Ciel looked at Sebastian uncertainly for a moment before sliding himself towards the head of the bed. Sebastian sat down on the bed beside him and laid down so that he was facing the earl. He reached out and guided Ciel's hands back to his arousal. Sebastian also reached out to stroke Ciel's own length with his left hand. He licked his lips and smirked when Ciel let out a quiet moan. "Ready again so soon, young master? I never knew I had such an effect on you."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel quipped, but it was half-hearted as he gasped at the feel of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian leaned forward and captured Ciel's lips again, delighting in the way the boy tasted. His free hand slid down Ciel's side and legs, memorizing the feel of him. His fingertips felt the earl's spine and the curve of his back. He would not soon forget the way the soft flesh of his thighs gave way to his fingers. In that instant, Sebastian's entire world revolved around the mewling sounds of pleasure that came out of his master's mouth. Pulling away only slightly, Sebastian leaned backwards and dipped two fingers into the slick petrolatum that he had retrieved from the bathroom. He leaned back towards his young charge and slid the fingers between the soft globes of his backside, running his fingers back and forth over the puckered entrance he found there. Ciel pulled away slightly from the strange intrusion, moving closer to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"The discomfort will pass soon, my lord. I promise." Sebastian's voice was barely a whisper against Ciel's ear. Slowly, he pressed one long finger into Ciel. Beside him, the boy let out a loud gasp and then gritted his teeth. Sebastian's eyebrows came together in concern. "Are you all right, young master?"

"Yes, it... it feels strange." Ciel bit his lip, but he didn't stop moving his hands on Sebastian's erection. He had grown bolder, running one hand down to fondle the demon's sac. He moved those fingers in time with his other hand, first stroking slowly and then rubbing the tip in a way that had often felt good for him. The finger at his backside felt strange, but he knew that this was what he wanted. Sebastian. This was no time to back out, and... Sebastian's finger hit something inside of him. A jolt of pleasure snaked its way through every inch of him, causing him to cry out.

Sebastian smiled at him. "It's almost time, young master." As he said that, a second finger joined the first. Ciel moaned, and the sound was enough to make Sebastian let out a groan of his own. The boy's body was hot and tight around his fingers. It was going to be ecstasy to feel his young master wrapped around his cock. The way that Ciel was writhing against him made it very hard not to just go ahead and take him, but Sebastian truly did not want to hurt him. This would be much better if they both enjoyed it. He scissored his fingers inside Ciel's body before withdrawing them slowly. He took his other hand off Ciel and carefully moved the boy's hands away from him, as well. "Lie flat on the bed, please."

Ciel rolled to lay on his back as he had been instructed. Sebastian sat up so that he was positioned between the boy's legs. For a moment, he bent over Ciel as he leaned towards the nightstand and dipped his fingers back into the Vaseline. He smiled as his master's breathing sped up, an automatic reaction to their close proximity. Slowly, Sebastian leaned back on his heels and used the jelly he had just collected on his own erection. The way the lamp light highlighted each of the muscles in his chest and stomach reminded Ciel forcibly of the way he had looked the night before, and it was enough to make him stare. This was so much better than just watching.

"What is it that you want, master?" Sebastian licked his lips as he watched Ciel. "Is there something that you are w-"

"Take me." Ciel's voice was quiet, but it was more than enough to cut Sebastian's question in half. Sebastian regarded him for a moment and then nodded. Without another word, he leaned forward and pressed himself up against the entrance he had been working with his fingers only moments before. Ciel pushed himself up on his elbows and watched Sebastian intently as the butler began to push into him. As he did, Ciel's head fell backward and he bit his lip to cut off a moan. Pleasure mixed with pain as Sebastian leaned forward to whisper apologies into the boy's ear. It was almost too much for either of them to take.

Once he was fully inside of Ciel, Sebastian pause and waited for his master to adjust to his size. He reached a hand down and began to stroke Ciel's erection, hoping to distract him from the discomfort of the new intrusion. When the boy finally let out the breath he had been holding, Sebastian began to move. Even without trying, he seemed to hit all of the right points in his young master's body.

Ciel gave up on trying to hold back the gasps and moans that Sebastian was dragging out of him. Everywhere that the demon touched felt like it was on fire. When Sebastian began stroking him in earnest, he wondered how he was even able to breathe. The feel of Sebastian's cock inside him stole all reason from him. When Sebastian sped up his thrusts and flicked his thumb over the underside of Ciel's penis, it was too much to take. Ciel cried out as he covered his stomach and Sebastian's hand in come.

The feeling of Ciel's body contracting around his cock was too much for Sebastian to take. With a loud moan, he emptied his seed deep into his master's body. Not waiting for an invitation, he collapsed on the bed beside Ciel. He could still feel his master's body around him. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breath.

After a moment, Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. His eyes were calm, but cloudy, as he regarded the demon. Slowly, he leaned towards the man and kissed him. After a moment, he leaned back and studied Sebastian's face. "You are mine."

"Until the day you die."

**~(*)~  
Author's Note: **I hope you have enjoyed this second installment to our sexy story for Kuroshitsuji! Midnight Voyager and I will be writing several other Kuro fanfics and another chapter for His Butler. Let us know what you think! I'd love to hear what your favorite parts ! Talk about a response to chapter one! HB now has over 110 favorites on two sites! Thanks, guys! I'd love to see the entire story hit 250 favorites. Help me out?

Thanks again! We love you guys!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

After that night, time seemed to pass very slowly. Days ticked by and nothing seemed to have changed from the way things were before. Every morning, Sebastian would wake Ciel with tea and breakfast. He would read off the schedule and organize the earl's wardrobe. As his master went off to work on things for the Funtom Company or to sit in a session with a tutor, Sebastian went about his daily duties. He was the perfect butler, and it was really getting on Ciel's nerves. The butler never slipped up. He didn't say a word about what had happened. It was as if it had all been a dream.

If his muscles hadn't hurt as badly as they had the day after, Ciel might have been inclined to believe that theory. Nearly a week later, his backside was still sore, and he didn't get so much as a sideways glance from Sebastian to show for it. It was likely that Sebastian was waiting for Ciel to say something. After all, the butler would find it far too amusing to watch his master cave in and bring up a subject that was sure to be embarrassing. That wasn't going to happen. Ciel was determined to wait this out. Of course, he wasn't entirely certain that his patience was quite up to par with a man who often waited years just to have lunch.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ciel slumped into his chair. Patience be damned. He'd have to do something sooner or later. Sebastian had definitely been trying his patience over the past couple of weeks. First, there had been the incident with the camera. Now, Sebastian was staunchly refusing to acknowledge that anything had happened. Sebastian had left that photo on his desk as clear as day. The butler obviously hadn't minded the fact that his master had watched the performance. Had the result of discovering the photo really been so... unpleasant? Ciel huffed. Surely he hadn't been the only one that had enjoyed that. Or maybe he had been. Sebastian would do anything he was told after all. It wasn't as though Ciel had actually considered ordering him to do something like that before. It seemed distasteful. Even so, the thought of Sebastian not actually wanting to touch him bothered Ciel. If that were the case, he had no idea how to handle the situation.

He had waited too long already. Ciel stood and made his way to the door. It was just past two o'clock. With lunch finished, Sebastian would have time to talk.

~(*)~

"MeyRin! Are you okay?" Bard darted out of the kitchen. As he rounded the corner into the hallway, he spotted the maid laying in a puddle of wine and glass shards.

"Ahhhhh!" MeyRin wailed. "All of the wine that I brought up for the young master!"

"Don't worry about it," Bard said, offering his hand to help her up. "Geez, you're a mess. Go get yourself cleaned up, I'll take care of these bottles."

"Wine all over the clothes that the young master provided for me..." MeyRin stood up and dusted her skirt off as best she could without flicking droplets of wine everywhere. There was no way that she would ever be able to get the stains out. She adjusted her glasses, lamenting the fact that they were now so cracked that she could barely see out of them. "Thank you, Bard. I'll... be back as soon as I've changed. I'll help you with dishes later."

Turning away from the kitchen door, MeyRin carefully made her way to the stairs that led down towards the servants quarters. It was the middle of the day and the hallway was completely deserted. She could hardly tell where she was going, but she knew the way to her room. She carefully counted off the doors that she passed before turning and pulling on a door handle to enter her room. Quickly, she made her way over to the bed and began to undress. Even her corset and petticoats were completely ruined. She lamented her clumsiness as she turned and reached for the handles on the dresser.

The soft click of the doorknob caused her to freeze in her tracks. She screamed and hastily attempted to cover herself with her hands as the door to the room swung open with a quiet creaking sound.

"MeyRin, what are you doing in my room?"

MeyRin stopped screaming and slowly turned a deep shade of red that nearly matched the wine stains on her piled-up clothes. "I-I-I'm in Mr. Sebastian's room?"

"Yes." Sebastian sighed heavily, walking into the room and letting the door slide shut behind him. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors, removing a dressing gown. He held it up with the arms open and carefully slid it around her shoulders. "MeyRin, what are you doing in here?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" She squeaked. "There was an accident upstairs and I tripped! My glasses are-"

Both Sebastian and MeyRin froze as the door to the room swung open once more. "-stian, we need to talk."

Ciel had glanced down the hall as he opened the door to step into the room. As he looked back, he came to a dead stop to register the scene in front of him. MeyRin and Sebastian stood together beside the butler's bed; Sebastian's hands were on her shoulders, and the maid was only wearing a dressing gown that hung open at the front. It was uncomfortably similar to how Sebastian helped him to get undressed at the end of the night.

"Sebastian, you will come to my office as soon as you have concluded your... business here. That's an order." Not waiting for a response, Ciel turned and stalked out of the room. His face was so red that he wondered if it would catch fire. As quickly as he could, he made his way back down the hallway. He was angry and hurt. He definitely hadn't expected to see what he had just walked in on. He almost couldn't believe it. He shoved aside the emotions that began to well up inside of him and focused on the facts.

Sebastian was sleeping with MeyRin. Well, that explained why the butler hadn't bothered approaching him about what they had done the other night. The mere image of Sebastian next to MeyRin was enough to piss him off. And they were going at it in the middle of the day, too! Didn't they have any shame? What about the duties they had to attend to? What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

~(*)~

Ciel climbed the stairs and marched down the hallway towards his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and made his way to the desk. Sebastian was always doing something to test his limits. This was going one step too far.

Nearly an hour passed before a quiet knock sounded on the heavy wooden doors. Sebastian had taken his time, apparently. The door swung open and the butler stepped quietly inside. He closed the door behind him and bowed. "You wished to see me, my lord?"

"Sebastian, would you care to explain what it is that I just saw?"

"It is my understanding that MeyRin managed to break her glasses during an accident in the hallway outside of the kitchen. She became lost and mistook my room for her own. Considering the situation, I decided that it would be best to offer her my dressing gown."

Ciel stared across the room at Sebastian. "You expect me to believe that MeyRin was unable to tell that a room nearly twice the size of her own, and with more furnishings, was not her own?"

"Yes, my lord." There had been no pause in Sebastian's response. Was there really nothing else that Sebastian wanted to say?

"Why was she undressed?"

"Regrettably, her uniform was rendered unwearable during the accident, young master. Believing that she was in her own quarters, she attempted to change her clothing. I will have a replacement for her uniform ordered promptly."

After a long moment, Ciel huffed. "Fine."

"Is that all, master?"

"What happened to your suit?" Even in the shadows, it would have been hard to miss the fact that Sebastian's clothing was in a distinct state of disarray. His white shirt was now a dingy gray. One of the sleeves looked as though it had been torn. There was a smudge of something just to the side of his nose. Considering how strongly Sebastian felt about maintaining a neat and proper appearance in front of his master, this was a serious oversight.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel for a moment before returning his gaze to the floor. "When I had finished escorting MeyRin to her quarters, I began to make my way to your office, as you had instructed. As I passed the kitchen, I discovered that Bard had chosen to dispose of the remains of the broken wine bottles using a flamethrower. I was able to prevent the loss of most of the kitchen, but it appears that I may have become slightly sooty as a result. I am sorry if my appearance displeases you, young master."

"Okay."

"Was there anything else that you required of me, master?"

"No."

"Very well, young master. With your permission, I will excuse myself and get cleaned up." Sebastian bowed and exited the room. Ciel's eyes followed him as the door swung shut. Sebastian had never lied to him. He knew that it was something that the demon prided himself on. However, just because he didn't outright lie didn't mean that he lacked the capability to be very misleading when he so desired. For the first time in a very long while, Ciel didn't completely buy the story that Sebastian had told him.

Of course, it wasn't because he was jealous. What was there to be jealous of? Really. Sebastian's private affairs were his own, with one important exception; when they happened to interfere with something that involved Ciel. If Sebastian was lying to him, by any definition, it would be very problematic. Telling Sebastian not to play games would be pointless. Ciel knew that he would have to find out whether or not his suspicions were correct before he did anything else.

Ciel stood and walked to the door. How could he verify whether or not Sebastian had been telling the truth? He could check the kitchen and see about the broken wine bottles. That would probably be pointless. MeyRin had always been clumsy. She broke everything that she touched. With that in mind, he'd also have to have one of the other servants bring more wine up from the wine cellar. Opening the door, Ciel walked into the hall and headed towards the kitchen.

In the hallway, he found Tanaka walking towards the library. "Tanaka, do you know where MeyRin is? Also, I need to have more wine brought up from the cellar."

"I'm very sorry, sir," the older man said, "but I believe Miss MeyRin is still busy getting herself cleaned up. However, I will be certain to bring up some of our finest selection for you from the cellars."

Ciel nodded and thanked him for his hard work, though his mind was elsewhere. MeyRin was still getting cleaned up? What on earth could take that long to do when it came to getting cleaned off? On top of that, hadn't Sebastian said that he was going to get himself cleaned up, as well? Ciel had taken that to mean that he was going to bathe. The servants only had the one bathroom, and they couldn't both be in there at once. Ciel thought about that statement for a moment. Okay, so they could be in there at once. That was the entire problem. It would be unprofessional, and it would also make tea time late. That had to be the reason for his investigation. The only way to get to the bottom of this was to check for himself. Ciel headed for the staircase that lead down to the servants' quarters.

Once he reached the servants' bathroom, Ciel looked up and down the hall to make certain that no one else was downstairs. It would have been embarrassing enough to get caught snooping down here in the first place. Somehow, the fact that he was spying on someone's bath made it worse. Carefully, he pressed his ear to the wood of the door, but he couldn't hear anything from inside. He moved towards the door handle and peered through the key hole underneath. All that he could see was white tile and something that might have been an arm. Whose arm, he wasn't sure. He pressed his face closer to the metal, trying to get a better view. Suddenly, the door slid open nearly an inch.

Ciel jumped back, afraid that he had been caught. However, no one came to the door. The person inside apparently hadn't noticed that the door hadn't been properly latched. With a better view, he could see the entire contents of the tiny bathroom. It was much smaller than his own, and the white tile was nearly blinding.

The only person inside was Sebastian. The butler stood in front of a mirror wearing nothing but trousers. Ciel blinked. He'd never seen the butler with his hair down before. Over the past two years, it had gone from being short to being well past Sebastian's shoulders. Apparently, even demon hair could get tangled. Sebastian was running a brush through the strands and using his fingers to sort out a minor knot that he had encountered. Somehow, the butler managed to turn even the every day event of hair brushing into something fascinating to watch. Ciel was completely captivated. Sebastian ran the brush through his hair twice more and then sighed. "If you wished to watch me prepare to bathe, young master, you could have simply said so. There is a chair to sit in, if you would prefer a better perspective."

"I wasn't watching you get ready to bathe." Flustered, Ciel stood up. It was useless to deny that he was there. Sebastian was too damn observant.

Sebastian turned briefly to glance at Ciel before returning his gaze to the mirror in front of him. "Oh? Then what were you doing, young master?"

"I was... never mind." Ciel blushed harder than he had before. There was no way that he was going to admit that he had been spying on Sebastian. He needed to get out of there, before someone came and found him in the bathroom like this. It wouldn't look good.

"I'm rather disappointed, my lord," Sebastian said, turning to face Ciel. His long hair fell down around his face. He set the hair brush own and reached down to unfasten the top button on his trousers. "I had rather hoped that you might enjoy the view."

"Sebastian, stop." Ciel tore his eyes away from the butler and turned to head out into the hall. "Why are you even doing that?"

"What do you mean, young master?" Sebastian frowned, all of his attention was now focused on Ciel.

Without turning around, the boy replied, "It's nothing. Finish getting yourself cleaned up. I expect dinner to be on time tonight, Sebastian."

"Have I done something to displease you, young master?" The sound of Sebastian's voice was enough to stop him in his tracks. Slowly, Ciel turned back to look at him. Sebastian knelt on the floor of the bathroom, now closer to eye level with his master. It was difficult to be angry with the demon when Sebastian was so clearly trying to please him.

Ignoring his question, Ciel asked, "Sebastian, have you lied to me or mislead me at any time in the past week?"

"No, my lord." Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Then tell me, Sebastian, why haven't you touched me since that night?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what had been bothering Ciel. The look of surprise quickly melted into a smirk. "I was uncertain whether or not you would desire a repeat performance, my lord. Have you been worrying about that all week? It's no wonder that your studies have been neglected."

"What? My studies are just-" Ciel's words were cut off as Sebastian leaned up and kissed him.

"How cute," Sebastian sighed. Reaching forward, he pulled Ciel into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His look of dismay was utterly unsuccessful at covering an amused smile. "Oh, no. It looks like I've accidentally gotten some of the soot from my trousers on your face, young master. We should really wash that off."

"Wait a minute!" Ciel sputtered as Sebastian took off his jacket and began to unfasten his shirt. "This is the servant's bathroom, Sebastian! Anyone could walk in."

"There is no need to worry, young master." Pushing the last piece of clothing off of Ciel's body, Sebastian pulled the boy up against him. He reached down and unfastened his own trousers and breeches, letting them fall to the floor. "It is the middle of the day. The other servants are busy with their duties. We have an hour or two to spare before they begin to wash up for dinner."

"An hour or two?" Ciel arched an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer I take a little longer, young master?" Sebastian purred in his ear. "If you would prefer, we can take this elsewhere."

"N-no." Ciel said, blushing furiously. "That's fine, I just..."

"Good." Sebastian stood up and picked Ciel up as he went. Reaching up, Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled himself closer to the demon. He pressed his face against Sebastian's neck. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and relaxed against his butler. Sebastian looked down at the boy. "Are you all right, young master?"

"I missed this." Ciel pulled himself closer to Sebastian, relishing the feeling of closeness.

"As did I, master." Sebastian tightened his arms around Ciel and leaned his head against the earl. Slowly, he moved both of them over to the bath. Being careful not to splash much water out of the tub, he lowered both of them into the bath. Ciel sat easily in Sebastian's lap, his back resting against Sebastian's legs, which were bent so that they would better it inside the tub.

Sebastian reached for the small stand beside the bath tub and lifted a sponge. He soaked it and then began to rinse Ciel's shoulders off. Ciel leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers down the side of his butler's face, the way that Sebastian had done with him countless times. When he pulled away, he asked, "Sebastian, do you shave?"

Confusion flickered across Sebastian's face for an instant and then he chuckled. "Of course, young master. The hair on the top of my head grows. Why would the hair on my chin be any different?"

"How would I know?" Ciel muttered. "It's not like I've met any demons before you, you know."

"You will learn." Sebastian licked his lips. He squeezed the sponge out over the top of Ciel's head, watching as the water trailed down the boy's face and chest. Pressing the sponge to Ciel's chest, he remarked, "You didn't seem to be enjoying this the other night during your bath."

"I never said that." Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian's fingers drifted across his skin. One of the butler's hands slipped below the surface of the water, running fingertips across sensitive flesh. "I just didn't want you to notice?"

"Oh? Why is that, young master?"

"This isn't normal." Even as he said it, Ciel's eyes slid closed. The feel of Sebastian's skin against his body was intoxicating, but Sebastian pulled his fingers away when he heard Ciel's words.

"What do you mean, master?"

"It isn't right," Ciel said. He looked down at his fingers, splayed across Sebastian's chest. "We're both men. It's supposed to be a man and a woman."

"Is that what you think?" Sebastian lifted one hand and touched the side of Ciel's face, smiling as the boy leaned into his touch even without thinking about it. "Do you truly find me unattractive, master?"

"No," Ciel responded honestly. "I want you."

"Does it bother you enough to stop?"

For a long moment, Ciel didn't answer. He looked away from Sebastian, studying the patterns in the tile on the wall. Sighing, he turned back to look at the demon. "If I am going to Hell, then this indiscretion does not matter. I might as well go all the way."

"As you wish, master." Sebastian smiled, letting his fingers resume their motions. Setting the sponge aside, he put both of his hands on Ciel's body. His fingertips drifted down Ciel's spine and across his backside. "As a butler of the Phantomhive household, I would be rather remiss in my duties if I did not make certain that you were properly clean, young master. Perhaps you should allow me to bathe you a bit more thoroughly."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his arousal and began stroking him. He could feel Sebastian's own erection pressing into his back. The butler asked, "Do you like it when I do this, master?"

"Yes," Ciel groaned. He writhed in Sebastian's lap, drawing a heady moan from the demon's lips. Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled his hands away from Ciel's body. Startled, Ciel asked, "Why did you stop?"

"We wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would we, my lord?" He ran one finger down the cleft of Ciel's ass. "I also enjoy watching the faces you make when I do this."

"Pervert," Ciel said, gasping as the tip of Sebastian's finger pressed into him.

Sebastian's smile widened. "Young master, would you be so kind as to help me wash my hair?" He picked up the sponge that he had been using moments before and handed it to Ciel. Then, he reached over and picked up a lump of soap and handed that to him, as well.

Ciel lifted the sponge and squeezed the water out over Sebastian's head. Dropping the sponge, he lathered his hands on the soap and began to run his fingers through the dark strands. The feel of Sebastian's fingers stroking his arousal and working inside of him made it impossible to think. The heat was amazing and it had nothing to do with the bath water. How was he supposed to concentrate like this? Ciel reached for the sponge once more and tried to rinse the lather out of his demon's hair. Sebastian flexed his finger, sending a shock all the way through Ciel's body. Sebastian smirked, "You seem distracted, young master."

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried. He balled his hands into fists in the older man's hair. Unable to resist, Sebastian leaned forward and caught Ciel's lips in a kiss. He tilted his head, forcing Ciel to open his mouth. They were both panting as he deepened the kiss, every breath made heavier with the movements of Sebastian's hands. Slowly, Sebastian stopped moving his finger and withdrew the digit, leaving Ciel feeling distinctly empty.

"Turn around," Sebastian whispered against his lips. He watched with satisfaction as Ciel moved slowly to face the other direction, resting his knees in the tub. Ciel gripped the curved white porcelain, holding himself up. Sebastian said, "This is a rather large bath. It was very generous of you to provide such exquisite fixtures for your servants, my lord. I am glad to see that the expense has been worth it."

"Aren't you going to...?" Ciel's voice betrayed his embarrassment nearly as much as the flush of his skin.

"Take you?" Sebastian asks. "Yes, young master. First, however, I need to make certain that we've gotten you all cleaned up."

Leaning forward, Sebastian dragged his tongue across the soft skin of Ciel's backside. He pushed his finger back into Ciel and stroked the boy's erection with his other hand. After several seconds, he replaced the finger that was inside of him with his tongue. At this unexpected contact, Ciel cried out. The feel of Sebastian's tongue was unlike anything that he had felt before. When Sebastian pulled away, Ciel let out a quiet whine of disappointment. He watched as Sebastian pulled a bottle of bath oil closer on the stand by the bath. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I find it best to be prepared for every possibility," Sebastian said. He put his hands on the side of the tub and eased himself up onto his knees behind Ciel. Tipping the open bottle into one hand, Sebastian coated his arousal in the fluid and then pressed himself up against Ciel. He slid into Ciel, smiling with satisfaction at Ciel's groan as his head fell back. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy's shoulder. "Have you been wanting this, master?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." Ciel's hands tightened around the lip of the tub. Water spilled out on the floor, splashing as it hit the tiles, as Sebastian began to thrust into him.

"I don't recall you asking me to do this," Sebastian said as he let out a moan, "This time."

"Do you want me to ask, Sebastian?" Ciel pushed back against Sebastian, biting his lip as Sebastian reached around and began to stroke him. "I think you enjoy it when I tell you what to do."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said. He caught the edge of Ciel's ear in his teeth, running his tongue along the outer edge. "But not nearly as much as you enjoy telling me what to do... my lord."

Ciel smirked, but the confident expression fell away as it became impossible to think straight. Sebastian's strokes seemed to heat up as he began to match them to the movements of his hips. Ciel cried out as he came, sending splatters of fluid onto the edge of the tub. The feel of Ciel's body contracting around him pulled Sebastian over the edge, as well. Spent, they collapsed back into the tub.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel as the earl leaned back against him. "Young master..."

"What is it?" Ciel closed his eyes, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"You've made a mess of the bath water..."

Unable to think of a decent reply, Ciel let out a sigh of annoyance. After a moment, he leaned forward. "We need to get dressed before someone comes down here."

"As you wish, my lord." Moving around Ciel as best he could, Sebastian managed to extricate himself from the bath tub. After drying himself off so as not to add to the water on the floor, he wrapped a fresh towel around Ciel's shoulders and helped him step out of the tub.

A droplet of moisture clung to Ciel's skin. Unable to resist, Sebastian leaned over and licked the droplet off of the boy's cheek. Ciel turned his face and took advantage of Sebastian's lips. Sebastian raised a hand and ran it through Ciel's hair. Slowly, Ciel raised his arms and wrapped them around Sebastian's neck. the towel fell away from his shoulders. Sebastian's arms wrapped around him as the demon groaned, seeming to delight in the contact. He gave into the pull of his master's arms and fell to his knees on the floor, pulling Ciel up against him. The friction between their bodies was quickly coming to a peak. When they broke apart from the contact, Ciel could not see straight. "Lay back on the towels."

Sebastian smirked. "Is that an order, master?"

"Yes." Ciel couldn't help but smirk as well.

Sebastian spread his towel out across the tiles beneath him and folded Ciel's towel to support his head. He laid back on them and watched as Ciel straddled his hips. Ciel reached behind him and took a hold of Sebastian's arousal. Slowly, he pushed himself back until he had taken as much of him as he could. He began to move his hips.

Sebastian's eyes were fixed on the sight before him as Ciel began to stroke himself while he rolled his hips. Sebastian reached up and placed his hands on Ciel's body, helping him move. Moments later, Ciel moaned and shot his seed across Sebastian's skin. A moment later, Sebastian's body tightened and he cried out as he came. Ignoring the mess, Ciel leaned forward and collapsed on top of his demon. They lay there together for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

The door swung open with a loud squeak. "Time to help Bard with the dishes, the dishes..."

Sebastian and Ciel froze as a sense of doom descended upon them. MeyRin took a bold step into the bathroom, no more than three feet in front of them.

"MeyRin," Sebastian said.

"Huh? Mr. Sebastian?"

"This is the bathroom. Not the kitchen."

"This is the..." her voice trailed off. "... bathroom... oh! Oh! I am so sorry! So sorry! Oh, please forgive me! My apologies! I'm sorry, I'll just-" As quickly as she had come, MeyRin turned and left, closing the door noisily behind her.

As they listened, they could hear the tapping sound of MeyRin's shoes fade into the distance and then fall silent. Five seconds later, Ciel exploded. "You bastard! You knew she was coming! If her glasses weren't broken, she would have s-"

"Don't worry, young master." Sebastian leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's lips. "I would never allow anyone else to see you like this."


End file.
